Conversations
by Rekino
Summary: A game between children, and soiled clothes. Hitsugaya's and Hinamori's past was as carefree as it is now. Sometimes conversations with one another could lead to a start of something new. [ Request for Thallein ]


**Title: **Conversations

**Chapter: **1 – One-shot

**Author: **Rekino

**Warnings: **coughs Read to find out…

**Pairings: **Hitsugaya x Hinamori

**Disclaimer: **Bleach - Kubo Tite. Story - Rekino.

**Summary:** A game between children, and Hitsugaya and Hinamori before they became shinigami. Request for Thallein

* * *

The sun shined lazily, its rays stretching from north to south; east to west, the familiar light illuminating the whole Soul Society for its countless residents. But in a particular area where the chill of frosty air hung in the atmosphere despite the sun's rays; the noisy bustle of little children playing tag in the First District of West Rukonkai, each sharing sounds of delight, made its way to Hitsugaya's ears. Dressed in a simple grey yukuta, the lone soul swerved easily amongst the giggling bunch, all of whom had decided to include him in their little game once they laid their eyes on him.

Grubby palms came to tug on the sleeves of his yukata. "Come on. Let go," Hitsugaya said half-heartedly with a look of mild annoyance. The brood of children shook their heads playfully and cheeky smiles erupted from their features.

"Big brother should play with us!" One squeaked out, flashing a toothy grin all the while actually missing a tooth. Hitsugaya arched an eyebrow at the child's act and shook his head resolutely.

"No. I'm busy."

Another frowned and scrunched up her face in a bad imitation of a pout. "Hi-chan always says that! Hi-chan hates Mai-chan!" The five year old began sniffing for effect. Hitsugaya cast a nervous glance around for help. All the adults had seemed to disappear as if leaving him to their mercy, the rare few who were around however, seemed oblivious to the happenings that were occurring in the centre of the long stretch of road.

Unsure what to do, Hitsugaya painfully watched as leaky tears erupted from the child's obsidian eyes. He resisted the urge to cringe. "Oi, don't cry!"

"What's wrong?" This question coming from a saviour, in Hitsugaya's current opinion, he looked up and saw a curious Hinamori peeking over him. She was a vision of elegance, her hair loose over her slim shoulders and clad only in an ordinary yellow kimino. He tried not to flush when he caught himself staring.

The children turned their attentions to her, the weight on Hitsugaya's sleeves mysteriously disappearing, soiled fingerprints left in its wake. Wails and cheering occurred all at once. In some miraculous display of skill and affection, Hinamori had them all won over in a few meagre seconds and was gently patting each of the numerous heads. Hitsugaya silently observed her.

Hinamori knelt in front of Mai, who still hadn't lessened on the tears. "Stop crying, Mai-chan. If you want Shirou-chan to play with you, you shouldn't cry." She soothed, hugging the child. She shot Hitsugaya a look over Mai's shoulder that he promptly scowled at. Mai sucked in a deep breath and nodded, a determined look crossing her face.

"Next time, Momo-chan and Hi-chan will play will us right?"

Hinamori nodded before Hitsugaya could attempt to protest. "Of course we will. We'll play with all of you next time, ok?"

A child grinned. "It's a promise, right sister?"

"Yes." Hinamori beamed in return.

"Thank you Momo-chan, Hi-chan," Mai smiled and turned to her friends. The rest waved goodbye, shouting cheers of appreciation. One proceeded to race another impulsively, in a bid to outmatch the rest. The others caught onto the idea swiftly.

"Take care, Mai-chan." Hinamori waved back, with a small smile that Hitsugaya watched from the corner of his eye.

Once the children had run off, Hinamori instantly turned on Hitsugaya, a frown on her face. "Shirou-chan is so mean! How can you make Mai-chan cry like that?"

"I did not!" he objected, wondering how he became the villain in this situation.

"You did Shirou-chan! She was near tears when I came." Near tears was definitely an understatement.

He mock scowled. "I did nothing to make her cry and don't call me Shirou-chan."

The petite soul dropped the subject of discussion when it was obvious Hitsugaya wouldn't relent. "Mou…" she pouted, puffing up her cheeks adorably and looked away. The platinum haired soul folded his arms into his yukata.

Noticing how tense she was, a worried – though he would never admit it – Hitsugaya questioned her. "What's wrong? You seem nervous."

The petite girl was silent. "Shirou-chan."

He brushed off his pet-name. "What?"

"Shirou-chan, is it true you punched Tachi-kun?" Oh shit. Hitsugaya's aquamarine orbs widened as a scowling Momo hovered above him threateningly. There was this dangerous gleam in her eyes that made him want to recoil.

He didn't want to tell her the truth. He didn't want to tell her the reason why he punched that disgusting excuse for a soul.

He remembered Tachi, a sleazy bastard who liked to cling onto the female populace. He could clearly go back in his memory to the time when Tachi dared touch Hinamori. Even though it was merely slinging an arm around her shoulders, he had still disliked it immensely, enough to physically hurt him. But nothing had pleased him more than when Hinamori had brushed Tachi off with a smile. Tachi repaid her by talking about her behind her back spreading dirty rumours amongst the crowds, an act that sent Hitsugaya over the edge.

He punched him on Hinamori's behalf.

That didn't mean he wanted her to get hold of this information, however.

Reaching a decision in his mind, Hitsugaya settled on feigning ignorance. "Tachi, who?"

"Shirou-chan!"

"What?"

Seeing her friend had no plans of answering her question, she pouted, dejected. "You're so mean Shirou-chan."

He huffed, breathing in the frosty morning air. "That's what you keep saying." He examined his dirty yukata sleeves in silent fascination.

The sounds of children's laughter pleasantly filled the atmosphere. There was an awkward pause before Hitsugaya broke the ice between them.

"I was looking for you," he said conversationally, seemingly bored.

Hinamori perked up in curiosity, turning to look at her friend enquiringly. "Why?"

"Obaa-san, was wondering if you would like to come over and have a cup of tea."

The girl was surprised, only momentarily. Regaining her composure, a small smile covered her face as she nodded pleasantly. "I would love to, Shirou-chan."

Hinamori's smile sent a strange but not unpleasant sensation to Hitsugaya. The shorter boy turned away, trying hard to remain uncaring. Such was his character. Such was a façade he had to keep up. "Well come on, let's go." For now, he let the pet name pass by. He would remind her later on. There would be more occasions for that afterwards.

The sun shined down upon them, warming up the Soul Society. They walked together, side by side, the pleasing sound of children's laughter ringing through their ears as they strode onwards.

**Fin. Conversations.**

* * *

For Thallein-san in the HitsuHina community. bows

I need my beta. TT

Rekino


End file.
